


5 Vault Hunters

by Rok128



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maya Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok128/pseuds/Rok128
Summary: What if instead of 4 Vault Hunters there was 5 of them, meet Ryan. A former Valdof sniper turned Vault Hunter, he has seen it all. Finding the Eriduim Vault, killing Handsome Jack, and much more. Now he and the new team of Vault Hunters are up against a new group of enemies called: the Children Of the Vault or CoV for short. With everything on the line to save the Galaxy from the hands of two asshole wanna be gods, can the Crimson Raiders save the galaxy one last time or will it truly be gone
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Lilith/Patricia Tannis, Moze (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs, Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi





	1. Chapter 1

**New friends**

Ryan 

He was laying on his stomach looking through his Pooshka scope, he got rid of the grip at the bottom and added a bipod and kept the shotgun. He didn’t really need the suppressor but he kept it on him when he needed it, “I remember why I hate being a sniper...though I did have some really good kills.”

_“Ryan you copy?”_

“Hey Lil, what’s up?”

_“Anyone show up?”_

“A few but killed by the CoV, nothing that screamed Vault Hunter.” Ryan said.

_“Stay there another day then come back to the ship.”_

“If I was any other person, I would have bitched and moaned about being out in the hot and freezing ass desert.”

_“But you're not.”_

He sighed, “Yeah I know, alright I got a few days worth of food.”

_“Thanks Ryan.”_

“Yeah yeah.”

_“You hear from the second team?”_ Lilith asked.

“Maya is on Athena, she found a kid. A real pain in the ass if you ask me but Maya is training her to take her powers when she goes.”

_“Krieg with her?”_

“No, he’s still here. I got a track on him in case we need him, he’s gotten better on letting Sane Krieg take over from time to time. Had a conversation with him just yesterday.”

_“Salvador?”_

“Hell if I know, off on some adventure...or getting wasted.”

_“Gaige?”_

“Think she said she started a wedding thing, she plans weddings and stuff. As for where she is...she’s on the run on some planets.”

_“Nice, you guys trained her right.”_ She sarcastically said.

“Eh nothing is wrong when on Pandora plus I think she needs some friends, all she has is Deathtrap.”

_“Zer0?”_

“Promethea, helping Rhys with the Atlas Corp.”

_Axton?”_

“He became a model for some company, he sent a few photos….I hate that he sent me the ones where he’s half naked. Asshole knows I’m into chicks.”

He heard Lilith laugh, _“Yeah sounds like him.”_

“Anything from Brick, Mordecia, or Tina?”

_“Nothing yet, I thought Tina would call you.”_

“Nothing yet but knowing her it will be soon.”

Then he saw four silhouettes coming towards the Crimson Base, “Hang on now, who do we have here?” He zoomed in and got a good look.

The one on the far left had white hair, his right eye was gone and had what appeared to be a glowing eye patch or something. He had jeans and combat boots, he had gear on his belt and gave off an anassian vibe. He also wore a black jacket that was yellow on the inside and the collar was up to his neck and was unzipped to show a white shirt.

Next to him was a tanned woman who had tattoos on her left arm so he knew what she was being around Maya and Lilith, she wore ripped jeans and boots. She wore a purple sleeveless jacket and had a bit of a ripped tank top, she also had a purple slash around her waist.

Next to her was a robot which surprised him, he didn’t know if Zer0 was a robot but that was a thought for later. The robot had a boot and what was left of one on the other leg, he wore some jeans that were black which one side had a hole in it. He also wore a giant coat that had a backpack on it, the bot also had a hood covering it’s head.

The final person he saw was another woman but shorter than the Siren, she wore a helmet so he knew she was a former soldier. She wore all the Vladof gear, but on her back she had a digistruct on her back so she had something. She wore combat boots, military pants with armor plates on her shins and sides. A canteen on her back, a big shoulder plate on her left shoulder that had a big red star on it. Now that he looked, he saw some of the red paint on her stuff.

_“Ryan?”_

“Huh, oh sorry Lil. I think we just got our team 3 Vault Hunters.”

_“Finally, help them out.”_

“Pfft of course.”

He loaded his rifle and took aim, he saw the hunters head inside and light the place up which made him chuckle. He saw some of the CoV trying to get in, he cocked a round into the chamber.

“Time to go to work.”

He took aim at a bandit with a saw blade stick, it was running towards the door. He aimed for the head and fired, he watched it fall to the ground. “That’s one.”

He found another one trying to get through the window, he blasted it’s head making it crumple to the ground “That’s two.”

A third was out in the area so he killed it, “That’s three.”

A tink was about to go into a pile of scrap so it could make it’s turret, he quickly took it out. He chuckled as he saw its body fly a few feet. “That’s four.”

He looked up at the roof and saw a bandit getting ready to jump the hunters, “Oh you poor stupid bastard.” He fired and it’s body fell towards the ground, “THAT’S FIVE MOTHERFUCKER!”

He saw the outside was somewhat cleared but the hunters were taking care of it, they were doing good. “Huh not bad for a group of random strangers.” Then he saw a vehicle in the distance, “Well time to play explosive expert.”

He got up and headed down the cliffside, he got to the road and saw the other hunters still cleaning up the CoV. He pulled out a mine that Tina made for him, he quickly buried it and ran off to the side of the road and waited for the fireworks. Thankfully the CoV truck was coming fast, the wheel went over the mine and it went up in flames, he stood up from where he was and went onto the road where the hunters. “Not bad Tina, though you always do a good job.”

The other four pointed their guns at him, “Who are you lad?”

“Hmm?” He turned to them, “Oh right, I’m Ryan. Second? No third? Fourth I think, ah who cares I’m part of the Crimson Raiders. Also can you lower your guns, not nice when I saved you five times.”

“Five?” The soldier said.

“Yeah five, killed five of them up on that cliff. I didn’t keep it subtle.”

“He’s right, my sensors indicated hostile forces outside the building then vanished. I also heard the sound of a sniper rifle going off, I also saw you were on the cliffside when we came in.”

“You didn’t say anything lad?”

“I had one of my pets near him, my friend said he was helping us.”

“Pet? I had a few noise traps around me, how did it get past?”

“I have my ways.” The robot said.

“Fair enough.”

Then Marcus’ bus arrived, “Ah right on time, hop on. We got a mission.”

They got on and headed out, Ryan leaned on the window and closed his eyes _“Ryan, Claptrap is waiting for you by the Propaganda Center.”_

“Hmm, okay.” He muttered.

_“You okay?”_

“Tired, been out there for almost a week.”

_“Sorry for keeping you out there for almost a week but I had to be sure some Vault Hunters got there.”_

“I’m sure, the ship about done?”

_“She still needs a few things but yeah for the most part.”_

“Hopefully it doesn't turn out like the second one.”

_“Don’t remind me.”_

“Here’s your stop Vault Hunters.” Marcus said.

The other four got off but Ryan tossed a few bucks to Marcus, “Thanks for the ride Marcus.”

“When are you gonna get a weapon from me Ryan?”

“When I see something that catches my eye.”

“Pfft, ahh.”

The bus drove off and Claptrap came up to them, “Welcome recruits, my name is general Claptrap. My mission is to infiltrate a CoV Center and take it over, if it works then Lilith will have to promote me to super general. Let’s go recruits!”

He rolled off and Ryan sighed, “One day I will end the Claptrap race, one day...just not this day.”

“Is he always like this?” The Siren asked.

“Pretty much, you get….no nevermind you don’t get used to it. You want to shoot him everytime you see him.”

They followed him to the quick change station, and he gave them their ECHO IIIs. “The ECHO IIs were prone to blowing up, so they rebranded them as grenades.”

“Wait for real?” The soldier asked.

“Yeah they did, I used it for a time until I got a grenade mod from Moxxi.”

“Moxxi?”

“You will meet her later, for now let’s take this CoV place down.”

They got past the gate that was in the way, they got up the hill and saw the Propaganda Center “So how are we getting in there lad?”

“Claptrap will have a way, he always does.”

“Is it that bad?”

“From Hammerlock told me, he tried to fuck an electrical gate. So you tell me how this will go?”

“To shite.”

“Yeah, never got your names.”

“Zane.” The guy with the eyepatch said.

“Amara.” The Siren said.

“FL4K.” The robot said.

“Moze.” The soldier said.

“Were almost there recruits, we just take this stealthy.”

They watched him go down the hill and be all ‘stealthily’, Ryan just shook his head. “It’s kinda dumb to see him like this.”

They made it down to the road, “I stashed a bunch of weapons here, stand back.”

He hit the plunger and a bunch of wood blew up, a chest opened up and there were a bunch of Creech weapons. He picked one up and examined it, “Not bad Claptrap, zip rockets. Even better.” He handed it to Moze.

“Thanks.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be stealthy?”

“It’s the norm around here, if nothing blows up from time to time then it’s weird.”

“This planet is weird as hell.” Zane said.

Ryan sighed, “Yeah it is, this place kinda sucks to be honest.”

They got up to the front door of the place and Claptrap knocked on it, the CoV answered and Claptrap demanded that they surrender but Ryan knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Clap was taken by a magnet and was taken deep into the Propaganda Center, “Never fucking easy with Claptrap around...nor without him.”

The other four took cover while Ryan switched to his Repeater rifle, Bandits tried to run at him but he was popping heads off left and right, one got a little too close so he stabbed it with the bayonet he had at the end of his rifle. He raised the body up and it sunk deeper into the bayonet, then he jerked around the rifle and the body flew off to the side.

“Wow! That’s a lotta blood!”

“Lad you wanna take cover?!”  
  


“I got shields, you guys don’t. I’ll be fine.” He fired at a bandit behind some steel, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hit so he used his powers to manipulate the bullet so it would kill the bandit. Of course he was subtle about it, when Handsome Jack was around his bounty was the $850,000,000,000 due to him being a Siren but unlike Lilith and Amara he was subtle like Tannis.

They pushed up to the next piece of cover but the bandits kept coming and Claptrap kept yelling at them to help him and tossing down health syringes, they finally got to the end of the Propaganda Center. They cleared out the outside, “Go find some shields, red chests.”

“Why red chests?”

“Uh...I don’t know actually I forgot to ask Krieg about it.”

“Krieg?”

“Later, just go get shields.” Ryan said.

They went off to find shields, it was quiet besides Claptrap telling him to get him down but he didn’t pay attention. He was more focused on Moze, he was thinking about his time with Axton even though he was a former Dahl soldier. They told stories about their times in the military, they didn’t hate each other but it was nice to talk to a different soldier than Roland who was a former Crimson Lance soldier from when Atlas tried to take over Pandora.

“Got our shields lad.”  
  


Ryan snapped out of his trance, “Good.”

The doors to the propaganda center opened up, “Well time to find the big guy of the place.”

They headed in and Shiv came down, “I will not let you go any further!”

“Sorry pal but it’s the end for you.” Ryan said.

They dodged his attacks and fired at the electrical generators that were lying around the place, they finally took him down “Well that’s that, rest of you head to Claptrap. I’m sure when he falls he’s gonna need a res.”

He headed up the second floor and found the controls and released Claptrap, he screamed and hit the ground but was resed by Zane “Lilith, base secured. Come on in.”

_“Be there in a sec.”_

He came down and heard Lilith come, “Sup killers.”

“Hey Lil.”

“Ryan, nice job on taking this place. You too Hunters.”

“Hey do you guys have grenade mods?”

“No.”

“Lil?” Ryan asked.

She tossed them basic ones, then they heard blood curdling screaming “Seems the locals are back and are pissed.”

“Get ready.” Lilith said.

The bandits came from the left and came in packs, they had the numbers but they had the firepower of three Sirens, an assassin, a robot, and a Vladof soldier. The bandits were dealt with and they headed inside. They looted the place until they found a locked door, “Hey Lil, you mind?”

“Nothing won’t stop a Siren.” She phase locked through the door then it opened.

They headed in and saw a computer, she got on it, “What do they have?”

_“Shiv, the Sun Smashers have found the Holy Map. Get them and bring them to the Holy Broadcast Center, the Twin Gods grow restless.”_

“They found the map?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Great now I need to go find the damn thing and it’s on the other side of the Droughts.”

“Map?” Moze asked.

“Ryan, you wanna tell them?”

“Yeah sure, a year ago we found a map with every vault in the borderlands but we got attacked and it was lost. I’ve been trying to find it ever since, as I was trying to find it we forgot to look around Pandora and the CoV became a thing.”

“Which united all the bandit clans under one banner.”

“And the twin gods?”

“Two assholes named Tyreen and Troy, a super pain in the ass people who think they are gods.”

“So what’s the plan?” FL4K asked.

“Find the Sun Smashers and get the map, then find this Great Vault they keep yapping about.”

They got outside and were in the Droughts, “Alright what do we have to work with?” 

They headed inside and found a bunk bed inside and a radio, it was kinda crappy but it was better than what Ryan and Lilith dealt with but mostly Ryan who had been out in the field looking for the map.

“Better than what I had before, and the Raiders of course.”

“Yo guys can go find the Sun Smashers tomorrow, Ryan I’m sure is beat and I’m sure you guys are too.”

“A rest would be nice.” Zane said.

“We’ve been trying to find the Crimson Raiders for the last two weeks.”

“Great so I can sleep inside instead of being out in the freezing ass desert.”

“God you bitch so much Ryan.” Lilith said.

“Please, you know what I used to do for a living. Pandora is like a vacation for me, Sercannus-3 now. Now that was a real pain in my ass.” He looked over to Moze, “And the Ursa Corps made a bit of a name for themselves.”

“Wasn’t there for that, joined after that.”

“Let me tell you it was a fun time when I was there, I was doing recon for them and got caught. Of course I was holding them off but was about to be overrun.” He chuckled, “The next thing I hear is loud footsteps coming behind me and blaring Digby Vermouth, I had never seen the enemy run like a bat outta hell. That was the first time I saw a Ursa mech and you Moze remind me of them.”

“I was until a mission went bad.”

“Been there, plus I wasn’t the only one.” 

“I’m gonna see if I can find any other leads, you guys can handle finding the Sun Smashers.” Lilith said.

“Alright, say hi to Tannis for me.”

She flipped him off and took off, “You guys got food?”

“Ran out last night.”

“Some good skag meat around here, I can go find some.”

“I’ll join as well, I am a hunter.” FL4K said.

“Cool, get a fire started and we should be back soon.”

FL4K and him headed off, “So tell me about yourself FL4K.”

“I am an AI that achieved a sentient life.”

“You're not gonna kill us, are you?”

“No, I won’t and neither will my friends.” He summoned a Skag with a collar and some robot parts.

“Huh, that was really cool FL4K.”

They found a cave full of Skag, they picked off a few of them and took them back. “Tell me about you Ryan.”

“Was in the Vladof Sniper company for 10 years.”

“I also sense you have something else in you like Amara.”

He sighed, “I figured I wouldn’t get past you.”

He handed off his kill and rolled up his left sleeve to show tattoos, “I’m also a Siren, I can manipulate bullet trajectory so I or someone else hits their target.”

“Fascinating, why don’t you tell the others?”

“Last time I checked my bounty it was $850,000,000 and that was when Handsome Jack was kicking and that was because I’m a Siren.”

“So you hide it so no one gets the bounty.”

“Yeah, plus it’s good to have an ace up my sleeve.”

They made it back and saw the other two around the fire, “Hey where’s Moze?”

“Fixing something called ‘Iron Bear.’”

He nodded, “Ah her mech, know where she went?”

Zane pointed behind him, he found her with Iron Bear looking at it “Hey Moze.”

“Hmm.” She looked behind her, “Oh hey Ryan, back from your hunt?”

“Yeah, checking over Iron Bear?”

“Yeah.”

“Need a hand, I’m not a mechanic but I can help.”

Moze 

She debated on whether to let him help or not, she had been on her own for a while now. Losing her squad was still fresh in her mind and the only one she trusted was Iron Bear but he was a Vladof soldier as well, she never thought she would meet another Vladof in her life. So against her judgement she agreed for him to look over Iron Bear. She was in the cockpit, making sure the controls and everything worked and the H.U.D was still good.

“So Moze, what unit were you in?”

“Second Mech squad, what were you?”

“First Sniper squad.”

“I might have seen you around HQ before.”

“You were a recruit right?”

“Yeah, had James as my DI.”

She heard Ryan laugh, “What’s so funny?”

“James as a DI? Shit I had him as a DI, dude was a hardass. I bet he made fun of you, as much as he could.”

She chuckled a bit, “He did actually call me small even though I’m like 5’3 the boots add an inch.”

“And the helmet as well, have you ever taken that thing off?”

“Hell no! This stays on my head forever.”

“Your hair isn’t that bad, besides I like brunettes.”

She felt her face go red, thankfully he was behind Iron Bear and couldn’t see her blush, “T-thanks I guess.”

“Ryan! Moze! We got the meat all sorted and ready to cook!” Zane yelled.

“Be right there! I’m not seeing anything that would hinder Iron Bear.” Ryan said.

She hopped out and Iron Bear went back into her digistructor, “Thanks Ryan, I don’t let anyone near Iron Bear but I’ll make an exception with you.”

“Thanks Moze, glad you're kinda warming up to me.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on I’m starving, all I had was MREs for the last three days and not the good ones either.”

“Veggie?”

“Veggie.”

“Ouch.”

They rounded the corner and sat down with the others, Ryan took a piece of Skag and threw it on the fire. He leaned back on a piece of metal behind him, he took off his hat. His hair was black, she got a better look at his face. He had a scar going from his eyebrow to the bottom of his mouth, his eyes were a light blue like the ocean and she could get lost in those eyes.

He let out a content sigh, “Fuck that feels good.”

“You alright lad?”

“Yeah been sleeping on that cliffside for three days, damn thing was rocky as hell and hurt my back.”

“You should be used to sleeping in rough places.”

“Yeah back in my Vladof days, now I have a comfy bed to sleep in...well I did.”

“Hey Ryan your meat is getting burnt.” Zane said.

Ryan sat up and pulled out his boot knife and stabbed the meat, he took a bite out of it “Not bad, well done with a tad of burnt.”

“Anyone know where we are going tomorrow?”

“Across the street, I got a glimpse of where the Sun Smahers are.” Ryan pulled out his ECHO and pulled up the map of the Droughts. He pointed to a little cave he and FL4K went to, “Somewhere up there is the camp for the Sun Smashers, we head off to the left of the Skag cave. There should be a way up to the camp, we find it then we can find the Sun Smashers. Now there’s a chief with every bandit clan, hopefully he’s around.”

“So what can we expect from them?” Amara asked.

“No idea, never faced these guys before just the CoV and a few other bandit clans.”

They chatted for some of the night, Amara and Zane called it a night and headed for the two bunks inside the command room. FL4K called it a night as well and found a place to sleep, that just left Ryan and her.

“Looks like it’s just us two.” Ryan said.

“Yeah looks like it.” She leaned back onto a piece of metal as well.

Ryan pulled out a flask and uncapped it, he took a sip and held it near her “Want some?”

She took it and took a sip, “What is it?”

“Good o whiskey, I keep some on me from Moxxi’s.”

She took another sip, “She knows her stuff.” She handed it back to him.

He took a sip as well, “She’s a hell of a bartender.”

They went back and forth on the flask, she had a bit of a buzz “Man I missed having good alcohol.”

“You know if it wasn’t for the CoV trying to take over the galaxy and throw it into doom, this would be nice.”

Moze had to agree it was nice, hanging around Ryan was nice. It kinda filled the void she had when she lost her squad at Darzaran Bay, “Hey Ryan.”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you why you left Vladof?”

He shifted a bit in his spot, “Well it wasn’t the people around me, all of them were my friends, my family. It was somewhat hard to leave all that and be a Vault Hunter but after one mission I had that was the final straw, so I left and went to be a Vault Hunter.

“When you left did it get easy?”

He chuckled softly, “No it doesn’t and never will but with some help from others it does. I don’t know what you went through Moze and I’m not gonna ask unless you are ready to tell, just remember you have someone to talk to. Three others to chat with in fact.” He got up from his spot, “Think of that Moze.” He patted her shoulder and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed, you should too. It’s 1 in the morning, we leave in 6 hours. Usually I would leave at 0600 hrs but since we had this conversation and had fun I’m moving it to 0700.”

She sat there by the fire for a few moments thinking about what he said, “Need some help from others eh?” She would have a lot to think about tomorrow.


	2. Leaving Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to find the Sun Smashers' chief but nothing goes a planed

**Leaving Pandora**

  
  


Ryan, The next day

He woke up to the sound of his watch going off which he quickly turned off, rubbing the crap out of his eyes and he got his boots on. He rolled his sleeping bag and tossed it into his ECHO storage, he found the rest of the hunters waking up or getting their things together.

“Hope you slept good tonight, it’s gonna be a long day today.”

“How do you know?”

“I got a feeling.”

They headed out and found a way up to the Sun Smasher camp, as they got closer they found what looked like people in Eridium. “What the hell?”

“What are these?”

Ryan walked up to one of them, “People, they look like people but Eridium is coming out of them and they look like ash.”

He wrote it down in his ECHO, “Let’s go find the chief, hopefully he isn’t one of these….things.”

They made their way through the camp fighting the CoV along the way, “Something tells me something is here if we are facing CoV.”

“Funny Moze, I was thinking that as well.” Ryan said, killing a Tink.

They got close to one of the buildings when they heard yelling, “HEY OUT THERE! LITTLE HELP HERE!”

Ryan took a minute to think who that voice was then it hit him, “He’s a bandit now?”

“Who are you talking about?” Amara asked.

He headed for the dome and saw someone hanging upside down, “Hey little help.”

“Vaughn, that you bro?”

“Ryan! Hey man, get me down.”

He shot the chain, making Vaughn hit the ground. Ryan helped him up, “Whoa, legs not working...there we go.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah all good bro, so are the Crimson Raiders hanging these days?”

“Across the street for now, that CoV Propaganda Center.”

“Cool, these you new Vault Hunters?” Vaughn asked.

“Yep D team.”

“Nice.”

“Vaughn, Mouthpiece said you had the Vault Map. Where is it?”

“Holy Broadcast Center, my clan chained me up and took it there.”

Ryan pulled out his ECHO and pulled up the map, “Show me.”

Vaughn pointed to Ascension Bluff, “Far end of the bluff.”

“That’s a hell of a walk Ryan.”

He was quiet for a moment thinking of a plan, he raised his head “I know someone, let’s head back to Crimson Command and load up on ammo.”

“Mind if I tag along, I know a shortcut.”

They followed Vaughn and saw it was a Skag cave that Ryan and FL4K went to last night, “Oh look more diner.”

They took out the Skags and went back to CC, “Nice place. Throw in a couple of skulls and your good.”

“Really invested in this whole chief bandit thing.”

“Gotta do it right bro.”

Ryan nodded in agreement, “True, you good on staying here?”

“Yeah bro don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure Lilith will be here, so don’t be surprised if she comes.”

“My bro Lil!”

Ryan shook his head and laughed, “Never change Vaughn.”

“All good to go Ryan.” Moze said walking in.

“Give me a minute.”

He went to the ammo vending machine and loaded up on ammo and grenades, “So where are we going?”

“To meet Ellie, she owns Catch-a-ride. Hopefully she has a few vehicles that we can have.”

They headed over to Ellie’s, she had a bandit tied up to a wheel “Now what did you say about my gal pal Lil?”

“God Tyreen will drink her blood from her own sk-”

**BOOM**

“Whoops finger slipped, oh hey y'all.”

“Ellie, nice to see you again.”

“Give me some love hon.”

Ryan hugged her, everyone else swore they heard his back break in two “Aw man, that felt good Ellie. Thanks for popping my back.”

“Anytime Ryan, so you y’all need a ride?”

“Yeah I got a lead on the map, it’s at Ascension Bluff.”

“They are gonna need some rides, damn bandits took the last of my rides.”

“You guys go and get some rides, I’ll stay here and help Ellie out with anything she needs.”

They headed up the hill and went to the track, “How are things going with the ship?”

“Just need a few things and we can leave this place.”

“Good, so a day or two we can leave this place?”

“Yep.” Ellie said.

He pulled out a cigarette, Ellie used her torch she had and lit it “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

He took a puff and blew out, “These new VHs are as good as the last ones?”

“I think they are a bit better, a beastmaster, a mech soldier, another Siren, and an assassin.”

“Any word on the C team?”

“Gaige is off being a wedding planner, Axton is a model, Maya is back on Athens with some girl named Ava, Krieg is around Pandora somewhere, Salvador is somewhere, and Zer0 is on Promethea helping Rhys.” Ryan said.

“What about the B team?”

“No idea where they are, I was hoping for a call from Tina.”

The others came back, “All set Ellie, the vehicles are in the Catch-a-ride.”

“Good job y’all, you can use them when you see them.”

“Now that we have vehicles we can go and get the Vault Map.”

They headed out to the other side of the Droughts but along the way they killed Dumptruck, and got a few items for Claptrap but not all the things he needed. They were in the Ascension Bluff area and could see the Broadcast Center up on the cliff.

“You know what we are facing here Ryan?” Moze asked.

“No idea, never got close to this place. I’m sure it’s heavily guarded and Mouthpiece is here as well.”

“So we kick in the front door then, my kind of plan.” Amara said cracking her knuckles.

“So how are we gonna do this lad?”

“Moze will go first with Iron Bear, FL4K you will pick anybody off in the back. The rest of us will push up with Moze and help.”

“Hell yeah, I finally let Iron Bear out to play.”

They headed up the hill, as they got near the front gate Moze got into Iron Bear and headed in “It’s the Vault Hunters!”

Moze let loose with her double miniguns and grenade launcher, they pushed up with Moze taking out anyone that was in her blind spot. He saw the bullet vapors of FL4Ks sniper, he felt bad for the poor bastards that got into his sight line, they finally got to the entrance of the broadcast center.

“Good so far, let’s find this bastard and get the map.”

They headed in but something caught Ryan’s eye, the sides of the room were covered in speakers and were about to go off. The others were past it but Moze was about to go in it, “Moze move!”

“What, oh shit!”

He grabbed her and threw himself along with her to the other side, his ears were ringing like hell. He saw Zane and Amara talking to them but he was deaf at the moment.

Zane

He heard Ryan call out to Moze to get out of the way but she was in the middle of the speakers so Ryan grabbed her and threw himself to the other side, “Lad you okay?”

“You two alright?”

He saw Ryan look up at them, “I CAN’T HEAR A DAMN THING, SPEAKERS BLEW OUT MY EARDRUMS.”

“WHAT?!” Moze yelled.

He looked at Amara who shrugged, they picked them up and they pushed on into the broadcast center. Though it was a little tough with two deaf people but they somehow made it work, they finally got to Mouthpiece’s location “I think my hearing is coming back.” Ryan said.

“Mine as well.”

“You will not go further Vault Hunters!”

Mouthpiece came down with an amp shield, he heard Ryan sigh but they got to work on killing him. He caught Ryan out in the open and slammed his shield down and let off his amp, he was sure Ryan was deaf again so more yelling from him. They finally killed him and got the map.

_ “You can keep the map, we don’t need it anymore.” _ Tyreen said.

“OH IT’S THE TWO ASSHOLES!”

_ “He okay?” _

“Deaf right now so ignore him as much as you can.” Zane said.

_ “Right, as I said you can have the map. Were done with it.” _

Then the TV went off, FL4K got the map and they headed out. They almost left the place until Ryan stopped, Zane turned to him and gave a look. Ryan pointed to something, he saw it was a head in a jar.

“Why is there a bloody head in a jar?”

_ “You found Vic! You gotta save her man, she’s my friend.” _

“Uh how do we get her out?”

_ She must be trapped in some torture VR, plug it into a terminal and you can get her out.” _

“Sounds...easy enough.” Zane said.

He grabbed the head and they headed back down the hill, “Hold up guys.”

“What’s up Zane?”

He pulled out the head, “Ryan found this head, Vaughn explained that it’s his friend Vic and he wants us to get her out.”

“How?”

“This terminal can help us.”

He walked over to it and placed the head in the terminal,  _ “Great now hit the button and you guys will be in VR.” _

Zane hit the button and they were in VR but only the color in the sky changed, “Huh weird for VR.” Ryan said.

“Hey you can hear again lad.”

“Yeah for now until I can’t anymore.”

They headed back up to the broadcast center and fought off the VR baddies, they finally found Vic who was off in a corner hiding “Vic?”

“This is so f’d up man! He rips my arms off and I keep coming back!”

They found the guy keeping her there and killed him, they headed back down the hill and got out of VR. They saw it was getting late and decided to head back to CC and figure out what to do with the map the next day.

_ “So they drained the map?” _ Ryan asked as they were driving back.

“That’s what Tyreen said lad.”

He was quiet for a bit until Moze spoke,  _ You okay Ryan?” _

_ “Y-yeah I’m fine...if it’s drained then we need an expert. Luckily the Raiders have a person like that. Her name is Tannis, she’s a diehard for Edriden shit and she knows how the map works. In the morning we will go see her and hopefully she can help.” _

“If she can’t?”

_ “Oh she will.” _

They finally got back to CC to see Vaughn hanging out with Lilith, “You get the map?”

“Did we get the map? Course we got the map, you take me for a failure?”

“Well…” She giggled.

“Oh fuck you Lil, that was a low blow.”

“Kidding.”

Zane handed over the map to Lilith, “Drained.”

“Gonna go see Tannis tomorrow and she can get the map working again.”

“Was gonna suggest that, beat me to it.”

“Course I did, one step ahead of you Lil.”

“Hmm, debatable.” She said.

“Whatever, were crashing here and then going to see her.”

“That’s fine, I should go see if the others are ready as well.”

Then she took off, “So Vaughn, hungry?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah I can go for some food.”

“Good thing we still have some Skag meat.”

They got the fire going a while later, Amara, FL4K, and Vaughn were around the fire but Ryan and Moze were off to the side working on Moze’s mech suit. Iron Bear had taken a few hits and the CoV knocked out the HUD system on Iron bear making it useless.

Ryan

“Today has been the most pain in the ass days I have ever had to deal with.”

He heard Moze chuckle from the cockpit, “Everyone has one of those days Ryan.”

“No shit.” He found a wire that was frizzled, so he pulled out some tape and taped it up “Try it now Moze.”

“Yep got it!”

He hopped off the back of Iron Bear and saw her hop out of the cockpit, “What was wrong?”

“Frizzed wire, taped it up. You're gonna need a replacement wire.”

“Thanks for the help Ryan, it would have taken me hours to find it.”

“Pfft please, you worked on Iron Bear haven’t you? You should know this baby inside and out.”

“Yeah but not wiring.”

“Ah, makes sense I guess.” Ryan said.

They headed back to the fire, “So how’s the hearing lad?”

“Ringing a bit but I can hear again which is nice.” Ryan pulled out his sniper rifle and began to clean it with his rag.

“Gonna take it apart?” Amara asked.

“In a sandy environment, taking it apart will only make it worse. Gonna do it when I get on the ship.”

They talked through the night, laughing and telling stories about their adventures before coming to Pandora though the new four Vault Hunters knew each other unlike Ryan so he was mostly telling them about his adventures.

“I shit you not.”

“Come on, you're telling me that the Crimson Raiders let a Psycho into their ranks?” Amara said.

“Yeah Krieg is a hell of a guy, fought with him when they got to Sanctuary. Could hardly figure out what he was saying at first usually had Maya translate to a certain degree but after figuring out he had a split personality….which involved going into his mind-”

“Hold the fuck on.” Moze waved her hand, “You went into someone’s mind? You can do that?”

“No not me, I had help from Tannis and everyone else helped. It took some convincing from Psycho Krieg but he let’s Sane Krieg out from time to time and I actually had full blown conversations with the guy, totally a swell guy. I would fight with him any day.”

Then his ECHO rang, he answered it. “Ryan speaking.”

_ “Ryan that you?” _

“Speak of the devil, Krieg my man. How are you?”

_ “Doing good actually, for once.” _

“That’s good to hear, so what’s up?”

_ “Thought I check in and make sure you knew I was still alive.” _

Ryan chuckled a bit, “Glad to know you're alive and well, so where are you?”

_ “Roland’s rest for now, helping out the people here. They haven’t shot me yet so that’s a plus.” _

“You tell them you were a Raider?”

_ “Yeah I did, some actually remember me.” _

“Hmm, sorry Krieg I should introduce you to the new Vault Hunter crew.” He showed Krieg them, “The left is Zane Flynt, the Siren is Amara, the robot is FL4K, and the soldier is Moze.”

_ “Nice to meet you all, hope Ryan hasn’t been slaving you away.” _

“Haha dick, I wasn’t that bad.” Ryan said.

_ “No you weren’t, talked to Maya yesterday.” _

“Yeah loverboy, what did she have to say?”

He saw Krieg look away,  _ “Not in love with her.” _

“Your mask is telling me one thing but your actions are telling me another, admit you love her.”

_ “I do but I can’t tell her.” _

“Why the hell not? You were the one that split Jack’s skull in fucking two, hell she basically hugged the hell out of you when it was all over.”

_ “That was a friendly hug, it was nothing. Plus I’m a freak.” _

“Bud, you're the only Psycho that hasn’t tried to kill us. You saved Maya from that other Psycho when you got on the train, shit you saved her ass multiple times on our adventures. If she doesn’t love you then she’s the crazy one.”

_ “Enough about my love life, what are you doing?” _

“Hanging out with the new team, tomorrow were leaving. Finally got that stupid fucking map back, gonna go to Tannis, she gonna fix it then we are getting the hell off this rock and stopping the Twin Gods.”

_ “Sounds fun.” _ He was quiet for a few moments,  _ “You mind if I tag along?” _

“You have a ride don’t you?”

_ “Yeah an old bandit vehicle.” _

“Were in the Droughts, I think you can make it by noon tomorrow if you leave tomorrow morning.”

_ “Great I will see you then.” _

“Hey chances are we might run into Maya and see that kid she’s been training, so a win-win for you.”

Krieg just sighed,  _ “I hate you sometimes.” _

“Love you too big guy.”

Then the call disconnected, “So that was Krieg?”

“Yep, told you he was a nice guy.”

“You're okay with him tagging along with us?”

“Yep, I’m sure he wants off this place as much as I do. Plus he’s a hell of a tank, guy can slash his way through a crowd like it was nothing.”


	3. A few complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets ready to leave but the CoV says otherwise and an old friend returns to lend a hand

**A few complications**

  
  


Ryan

They were up, after breakfast they headed for Tannis’ camp. They finally got to the digsite, “Tannis! We got the map.”

Tannis walked out of her tent wearing her red goggles on top of her head, a trench coat, a tan shirt, black pants with some metal plates strapped to her thighs, and black boots. “Ah Ryan and the Vault Hunters, glad you could make it. Can I see the map?”

Ryan sighed, “Nice to see you too Tannis, how are you Ryan? Oh I’m good Tannis thanks for asking.”

“You know I find greetings and random questions meaningless.”

“Oh I’m well aware of that Tannis.” Ryan pulled out the map and tossed it to her, “Here’s the map, go crazy.”

“I will. Wait out here while I find a way to charge this. Also take anything that isn’t bolted down.”

She headed into her tent and got to work on charging the map, “You heard her, loot the place.”

Then they heard screams, “Only a matter of time, defend the camp. Let no CoV get to Tannis. Lil could use some help, if you have the time.”

_ “On the way Ryan, also saw a bandit vehicle heading for the docks. Is that Krieg’s?” _

“Killing CoV, talk later.”

The CoV came out of the woodworks, they held the four corners of the camp. Blasting at any CoV dumb enough to get close, they were about to be overruned when a circle of fire and a blood curdling scream came from behind them.

“I WILL PULL YOUR SPINES FROM YOUR BODIES AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD!”

He saw Krieg fly over him, slam himself into a CoV then saw blade a poor bandit running at him with a club and chop it’s head off. Then Krieg looked at Ryan, “Bullet man!”

“Meat man! Nice to see you.”

“Invitation to the tea party, so I can rip the blood from these heavens!”

“Yep sounds about right.”   
  


With the combined efforts of Lilith and Krieg, they cleared the camp and the CoV stopped coming. After the fight Krieg walked up to Ryan, “Good fight Krieg, missed you big guy.”

Krieg shook his head then looked at Ryan, “Yeah missed you too Ryan.”

“Gotten better at that.”   
  


“Yeah the other guy finally understands when I need to take over and when he can come out and rip the enemy a new one.”

“Glad you two have an understanding, last time he didn’t want to let go.”

“Until you helped us come to a mutual agreement.”

“That was Maya, I tagged along inside that noggin of yours.” Ryan said.

Krieg grabbed him and hugged him, which Ryan returned. “If you two are done showing affections for each other I would like to show the map.”

“Nice to see you too Tannis.” Krieg said.

They gathered around the map, it showed the planet of Promethea. “So the next big vault is on Atlas?”

“Correct.”

“Then we need to go there and see if they are willing to help us beat the CoV.”

“I will gather everyone up, head for the drydock.”

“Sounds good.” Ryan said.

Ryan took the map and they headed for the drydock, Krieg got into Ryan’s vehicle “I really miss this.”

Ryan chuckled, “Don’t laugh at my misery.”

They got to the drydock and saw Ellie standing in the hangar, “There you guys are, Krieg you big sumbitch get over here and hug me.”

He walked over, “Nice to see you Ellie.” He gave her a hug, “How have you been?”

“Good, your ride treaten you good?”

“Could use some repairs or upgrades, not too sure.”

“I can look at it when we leave.”

“We already to go?”

“Just need a few things.” Ellie said.

“Whatcha need?”

“Biofuel, converted a rig to collect what’s on Pandora. All you need to do is run stuff over, then I need an Astronav chip.”

“Alright then, FL4K! Zane! Amara! You got and collect the fuel and chip, Krieg and Moze will stay with me in case the CoV wants to say goodbye.”

They all nodded and got to work, “So what are we doing Ryan?” Krieg asked.

“Setting up defenses.” He pulled out mines from his ECHO storage and he handed them to Moze and Krieg, “Spread them around the camp.”

So they did then the biofuel truck came back, Lilith was about to meet them when the hangar door blew shut. “What the hell?!”

They were blown back from the blast, Krieg was off to the side and Moze was somewhere as well. As for Ryan he was laying up against a crate watching the twins circle around Lilith.

“Fire Hawk, give me the map.”

“No. way.”

Tyreen shrugged, “Cool lets do this.” She let off a blast knocking Lilith to the ground, of course she didn’t have the map Ryan did but the morons didn’t know that. Tyreen walked over to Lilith and put her boot on her chest, “Where is the map? I know you have it, give it up Fire Hawk.”

“Gota hell.”

She kicked her off and they fought, Lilith got the upper hand on Tyreen and tossed her away. She kicked the bot Troy was using and knocked him to the ground. She got closer and he was a Siren “You're a Siren?”

“Runs in the family.”

She turned and Tyreen grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, “I’m the Siren, he’s a paricate. Literally. Our father had to cut him off me.”

“Whatta doing?”   
  


“I can leech off people, and I can do it to you Fire Hawk. well since I’ve taken your powers I might as well kill you.”

Before she could, gunshots rang out. Tyreen dropped Lilith, “Ah the fuck?”

“Forget about me bitch.” Ryan said with his pistol smoking.

“It appears we did.” Troy said, they linked arms and their arms glowed, Lilith tried to get away but Troy kicked her.

Ryan fired off his pistol again and hit Troy in his robot arm, “HEY ASSHOLES TAKE THE FUCKING HINT!”

“Kill the rest of them.” Then they vanished.

Then he saw CoV coming towards them, he was hurting that much he knew. They were getting close to Lilith and he was running out of ammo in his magazine, he killed a few off then his weapon went dry.

“Fuck.”

Then he saw Krieg hop over him and cut down the CoV, he looked over and saw Moze slide next to him ‘You okay?”

“Hurtin all over Moze, you got a stem?”

She pulled one out and jammed it into his thigh, “Ah easy Moze.”

“Sorry.”

_ “Ryan, Moze, Krieg you guys alright?!” _ Zane said.

“Ryan and Lilith are down, Krieg and I are the only ones who are up.”

_ “We have to take the catwalks to get to you guys.” _

“Blast your way through the CoV, FL4K find a sniping position and help Krieg kill these fucks.” Ryan said.

_ “On it Ryan.” _

“Moze, right pants pocket. Pistol mag, hand it to me.”

She pulled it out and handed it to him, he took it and loaded his pistol. He saw a CoV running at them, he pushed Moze to the side and put a round into its head “Bandit motherfucker.”

Then he heard FL4K’s sniper going off,  _ “Keeping them off you two, the others are on the way.” _

“Thanks FL4K.” Moze said, then she turned to Ryan. “You okay to move?”

“Get me behind some cover, still no condition to fight but I’m not gonna hang out here and get shot.”

“KRIEG!”

Krieg looked at them, “HELP ME MOVE RYAN!”

They got Ryan up with him groaning a bit, “Easy Krieg, don’t joslie him too much.”

They got into a sandbag cover then Krieg ran out and attacked the rest of the CoV, the rest of them finally came and cleared out the CoV.

“Amara help Lilith out, they did something to her.”

“Moze, get me up.”

She picked him up and wrapped an arm around his waist, Amara got Lilith up. “Lil you okay?”

“They did something to me.”

He got a look on her arm and didn’t see any tattoos, “They took your powers, they can do that?”

“How? Sirens can’t do that.” Amara said.

“Well looks like they can, Tannis has been trying to figure out the powers Sirens get.”

“Any luck?”

“Not a fuck-agh not a fucking clue.”

“You okay?” Moze asked.

“No, need to see Tannis. EVERYONE GET ON THE SHIP, WE ARE FUCKING LEAVING!”

They headed for the ship, Moze put him in a chair as did Amara with Lilith “Ellie get us into orbit.”

They took off, they figured out what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give Borderlands a shot, I enjoyed the hell out of this game and played the DLCs as well but some of the writing and scenes were really crappy especially with Maya getting dusted the way she did and a few other scenes as well. Plus it was kind of shitty of Gearbox not to include the rest of the Vault Hunters from Borderlands 2, besides Maya, Zer0, Gaige, and Krieg but two of them were DLC. So they will fight with them after the crew helps them but some of them will be coming later on as the story progresses.
> 
> Tell me how the story is and what I can do to improve it, thanks!


End file.
